Episode 369: Clearing the Listener Email Backlog
Date January 22, 2014 Summary Ben and Sam discuss Bobby Abreu, then answer listener emails about pushing PEDs, the best Barry Bonds stats, walk-up music, players becoming GMs, and more. Topics * Left handed shortstop prospect * Player walk-up music * PEDs and advanced statistics * Barry Bonds stats * Barry Bonds vs. Pete Rose Hall of Fame * 1927 Yankees in present day * Mike Trout as a GM Intro Saturday Looks Good to Me, "If You Ask" Banter * Bobby Abreu * How good does a player have to be in a winter league to catch interest? Email Questions * James: "Picture this: a 19 year old Cuban shortstop immigrates to the US and offers his services. He's a switch hitter with plus plus hit, power, run, and arm. He makes smart plays and dispays excellent lateral quickness, however he is left handed and will ony sign with you as a shortstop. Would this player get signed, and how much would you pay for such a player?" * Danny: "Bryce Harper was tweeting a while back about picking his walk up music. I can't remember them all but I think Moby was one of them. He mentioned something to a follower about one of the songs really pumping him up for the at-bat. I'd have to believe that most players feel the same way about their walk up music. Obviously it's hard to monitor the effects of that, but say it's one of those things generally accepted in baseball and a rule was made that payers were allowed to hear the song during the entirety of the at-bat in home games. How would things change? Would hitters be better? Would pitchers benefit? Would the defense worse because of too many players dancing in the outfield?" * Jason: "Let's say you are a pusher of PEDs. As a control, let's also say that you have access to some new pharmaceutical completely unknown to MLB that effectively masks whatever drugs you deal from the mandatory tests. You are passionate, wily, and dedicated to the craft of selling drugs to professional athletes and there is big money in it too. A new buyer is a major boost to your deliciously illicit income. And here's the crucial part, you know all about advanced statistics. How might stats determine a role in which players you target as potential buyers? Perhaps changes in certain numbers decrease in performance stats, increase in days on the DL are opportunities to feed on a player's self doubt. I suppose this could get pretty involved with player character and psychology coming into play. Which stats in particular do you think would be most useful?" * John: "What's the most impressive/insane Barry Bonds stat/fact?" * Gabe: "If the BBWAA gave each of you one vote and it meant that the guy you voted for would get elected to the Hall of Fame, who would you choose if given the choice of Pete Rose or Barry Bonds?" * Eric: "If the 1927 Yankees stepped into a time machine and played in the coming MLB season, how would they do? I figure due to modern training, nutrition, and LOOGYs and such they'd be significantly worse than the world beaters they were then, but would they even be a MLB caliber team?" * Scott: "We know that the CBA prevents teams from offering to sign a player to a contract that includes an ownership interest in the team and we know that players can sign contracts providing for a personal services position with the organization after retirement. But, what if Mike Trout told the Angels that he would sign a 15 year extension if, upon his retirement, he immediately received a 5 year contract to be Angels GM. Let's say for a $1 million per year. Because an extra $5 million to Trout is peanuts within the context of his upcoming extension, how high a GM salary much Trout demand before the team actually has to question the sanity of accepting Trout's offer?" Notes * Sam refers to Alexi Amarista as "the size of an eraser". * Ben thinks that players in the final year of their contract would be key PED targets. Sam suggests finding players who are "underperforming their FIP, then let regression work its magic and you get all the credit". * Episode 762 is all about Barry Bonds facts. * Ben & Sam would both choose to elect Barry Bonds over Pete Rose. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 369: Clearing the Listener Email Backlog * Home cooking makes Alexi Amarista strong by Sam Miller Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes